The Signing
by rosenquist
Summary: Daniel is being stalked and luckily SSA Rossi is in a bookstore signing his book where Daniel is.


The Signing

By Rosenquist

Warnings: None  
>Summary: Daniel is being stalked and luckily SSA Rossi is in a bookstore signing his book where Daniel is.<p>

Category: Crossover with Stargate SG1/Criminal Minds.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Stargate Sg1 or Criminal Minds.

A/N: Thank you Acai for beta.

Daniel was just minding his own business while walking on the streets of Colorado Springs. He had a strange feeling that someone was following him, when he looked back he couldn't see anyone. He was starting to feel like he was suffering from paranoia, but because of the line of work he was in, and the enemies he knew he had because of it, he had to take it seriously.

After awhile he did notice two men that suspiciously looked like they were following his every move. Daniel took out his cell phone, he wanted to call Jack for backup, but sadly the phone was dead. He ended up at a bookstore and luckily there was a signing by a FBI agent David Rossi. As Daniel always felt safe in a bookstore he would even feel safer when there was an FBI agent in there. He had a feeling that if he was really being stalked the stalkers wouldn't follow him inside.

So he walked inside, hurried to buy the book written by David Rossi and placed himself in the line to get the book signed. He looked back from time to time and could see his two stalkers standing outside the store's window, they didn't look very happy at all. He wondered if it was NID that was after him. At the moment he didn't know what to do. He looked around the store and noticed a young slender built man who was at the agent's side. For some strange reason, that young man reminded him of himself. He was wearing glasses too, though more old fashioned than his.

oOo

Spencer was bored and when he looked at Morgan and Hotch he could see they were too. Spencer would never have thought he would ever get bored in a bookstore. They had all lost a bet against Rossi and because of that they had to keep him company, while he was signing his books. He had tried to go to the psychology section but every time he tried to he was stopped by Rossi, reminding him that he had to stay close by him to keep him company. The only thing Spencer could do was pout.

To kill time Spencer started to observe the people in the line for the signing and started to profile them. He then noticed a young man, about his own age at the end of the line, he looked edgy. He was looking behind him out of the window from time to time. Spencer looked out too. He noticed some figures outside the window but couldn't see clearly. It was about time he went to his ophthalmologist to get a new prescription for his glasses. He had a feeling that those two outside the window had something to do with the man's edginess. Spencer made a sign to Hotch and Morgan about it. They looked over and nodded, from then on they kept a close eye on the two men outside and the one inside the store. They could never know if they were here for revenge on Rossi or all of them because of something they did in their line of work. Spencer saw Hotch bending down and whispered into Rossi's ear about the young man and the men outside. Rossi nodded.

oOo

When it was Daniel's turn to get his book signed he said, "Hi… mmm… Agent Rossi…" Daniel could kick himself for his shyness and the lack of words.

"Hi young man. How do you want your book to be signed? Mr…?"

"Mmmm… just call me Daniel. And just sign. To Jack. Happy Birthday…"

Hotch's heart skipped a beat. Was that a hint from the young man that his son Jack was in danger?

"Jack?" Rossi asked.

"Jack is a best friend of mine… well he's more like a brother to me than a friend. He's more into this stuff you're writing about. I'm more interested in people who died a very long time ago." Daniel noticed the agent's confused expression. "I mean ancient history is more my field."

Rossi smiled reassuringly at him. "That must be interesting field too."

"Yeah, People then weren't as cruel as we humans are today." Daniel said in a sad voice. He then absentmindedly turned his head to look out the window and to his annoyance his stalkers were still there.

Rossi studied him. "Why are you really here? Remember I AM a profiler."

Daniel looked shocked at the agent and then he noticed the men that stood behind the agent. How they were studying him too. They reminded him of the guards at the SGC, being ready for a battle, and ready to shoot in the blink of an eye.

"I-I am not after you if you think that."

"My colleagues, who are standing behind me, and I we've gained many enemies, over the years working as federal agents, who wants revenge."

"I'm not your enemy. I'm not here for revenge… I-I…"

"Then why are you here Daniel. Is Daniel really your name?"

"Yes it is." Daniel said and looked behind him again. He let out a frustrated sigh when he saw that the men were still there.

Rossi and the others looked out of the window too.

"Who are these men outside? Are they after you or working with you?" Rossi asked. Hotch, Morgan and Spencer listened closely at Rossi's interaction with the young man named Daniel.

"They are after me. And I can't tell you why because it's classified."

Rossi and the others looked at Daniel like they thought he was crazy.

"I'm not crazy. Can I borrow a phone? Mine went dead and that's why I haven't been able to call my boss for help."

Rossi thought about it.

"Please. And the book is really for my best friend Jack. As in Jonathan O'Neill. But he's not so fond of the name Jonathan so that's why people call him Jack."

As Hotch could sense the seriousness in the man's voice he relaxed, that it hadn't anything to do with his son Jack.

Rossi was about to pull his cell phone out, but Spencer was faster. He gave his to Daniel. "Here Daniel. You can use mine."

"Thank you, Agent…?" Daniel said while he accepted the phone. He didn't notice Morgan walking away while talking in his own cell phone or heard him talking to someone he called baby-girl and that he wanted her to trace the call from Spencer's cell phone.

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid. You can call me Spencer."

"Thank you Dr. Reid… Spencer." Daniel said and walked out of hearing range, well that was what he thought. He hadn't walked far enough as Rossi and the others could hear him.

For some reason he couldn't get in contact with Jack's phone. So he had to call General Hammond for help. "It's Dr. Jackson. I need to speak with General Hammond. It's urgent."

Rossi, Hotch and Spencer were surprised to find out that Daniel was a doctor and that he was calling a General. If a General Hammond really existed that is.

Daniel was happy when he finally came in contact with the General. "George. It's me Daniel. I'm in trouble. The NID is after me…"

oOo

Morgan was still talking on his cell with Garcia while Daniel talked to the General. "What do you mean you can't track the call?" Morgan said while trying his best not to yell and get the attention from the young man.

"Sorry Hunk, but he's calling through a secure line. No matter what I do or use I can't get through the security." Morgan could hear over the other end of the line.

oOo

Daniel told the General where he was, "Don't worry, George. I'm with some FBI agents. I don't think they'll try something stupid while I'm with them…" Daniel listened for a few seconds and then turned his attention to the FBI agents. "Which one of you is the boss of your team?" Daniel asked them.

Hotch walked toward him. "I am. I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner." Daniel handed him the phone. "General George Hammond wants to talk to you." Hotch accepted the phone. "I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. I'm the leader of the BAU." He told the General.

Hotch listened to what the General had to say. "… Yes General… Yes I promise… We will protect Dr. Jackson until you get here…Don't worry, there won't be any hell to pay as we will protect him… yes we'll make sure he's safe… yes… Sir… Yes…"

Rossi, Morgan and Spencer looked surprised at Hotch. They weren't used to hear Hotch being so authoritative. Hotch then finally hung up the phone and handed it to Spencer. "A General Hammond of the US Air Force just ordered us to protect Dr. Daniel Jackson with all our might. If he gets one single scratch there's hell to pay."

Daniel shivered. "I'm sorry about that. He's kind of protective of me… and it doesn't really help that I'm accident prone." Daniel said shrugging.

Hotch, Rossi and Morgan laughed at that and looked over at Spencer. "Sounds familiar."

Spencer rolled his eyes.

Hotch then looked questioningly at Daniel. "So what kind of doctor are you?"

Daniel told him his three doctor grates.

"One thing I don't get. What do you have to do with the US Air Force?" Morgan wondered out loud.

"I'm a civilian consultant."

"As an archeologist? Sorry but it sounds weird. How can the Air Force need an Archeologist for?"

"Not much." Daniel lied. "But I'm also a linguist. I'm good in Arabic as I grew up in Egypt well until I turned almost eight-years old, until my p… well until I had to move to America." Daniel didn't want to mention his parent's deaths to strangers. It was a touchy subject.

"You don't look Arabic to me." Morgan said.

"That's because I'm not. My parents were Americans that worked in Egypt. They were on digs since they were Archeologists too."

"Were?" Spencer asked, dreaded the answer.

Daniel looked away. "They're dead. They died a long time ago."

"I'm sorry." Spencer said.

Daniel gave him a fake smile and went to the history section and picked out a book and handed it to Spencer. Spencer accepted the book and opened it. "We dedicate this book to our beloved son, Daniel. Even though he's only three years old, he knows almost as much as we know about Egyptian history. He's going to be a fine archeologist one day; that we are sure of." Spencer read out loud.

Daniel blushed at that praise, even though he'd read that a million times, but it was another thing to hear someone else read that out loud. "If only the academic society agrees with them." Daniel said shrugging.

The FBI agents looked confused at him.

"They kind of… kicked me out… a few years ago…"

"Why's that?" Rossi asked.

A light hit Spencer. He knew he'd heard the name Dr. Daniel Jackson before. "You're that Dr. Daniel Jackson. The one who believes that the pyramids were build by aliens!" Spencer's teammates looked shocked from Spencer to Daniel.

Daniel cringed at that. "I never said they were build by aliens. I only told my theories that the pyramids are much older than we presumed." Daniel said while he pulled at his glasses. "So I became the laughing stock. And people twisted my theories and claimed that I said they were made by aliens."

"I'm sorry. It must have been hard for you." Spencer said.

Daniel shrugged. "Yeah it was at first. Lucky I was able to use my linguistics skills by helping the US Air Force."

oOo

Daniel was relieved when Jack finally came to the book store. Teal'c and Sam were with him. And he was happy that he'd been able to get the book he'd bought for jack wrapped. "Danny, Danny. Trouble finds you everywhere." Jack said while shaking his head. He walked toward Daniel. He was surprised when four men walked to stand in front of Daniel, like they wanted to protect Daniel from danger.

"It's okay agents. That's Jack. My friend I told you about." Daniel said. First then Rossi, Morgan, Hotch and Spencer let Jack get close to Daniel. Daniel introduced his friends and teammates to the agents.

"Thank you for protecting Daniel for us until we got here. I swear Daniel is the one that caused my hair in getting grey and I'm afraid that before I know it, I'll lose all my hair because of him."

The agents laughed except from Daniel and Spencer, as Hotch said. "I'm afraid my hair is going grey soon too because of my Agent Dr. Reid here. He's accident prone too."

When Jack noticed that Agent Rossi was there to sign his book, but his stand was now closed. "Ahh I didn't make it in time to buy your book and get it signed, Agent Rossi." Jack said disappointed. "So would you grant me my birthday wish and sign my book that I'm going to buy now? You see it's my birthday today."

Rossi shook his head. "Sorry, Colonel O'Neill. My hand hurts." He said and then looked over at Daniel and gave him a blink. Daniel smiled and Jack pouted. As Daniel felt sorry for Jack he handed him the gift. "Happy birthday Jack."

Jack wrapped the gift up and smiled like a child when he saw what was in it.

The End


End file.
